scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Admin Panel
The Admin Panel is a tool for server owners, admins and moderators to administrate the server. You open it by using the M key on your keyboard. Can also utilize a Text Based Remote Admin version for custom commands. The password is set in the configuration file under admin_password. That password is then used to activate this panel. If a player puts in a wrong password 3 times, they will be kicked from the server. Functions The admin panel can be used for the following purposes: * Finding player info for a player. (ie. class, steam64id, etc) * Kicking/banning a player and managing the ban duration * Assigning a new class to a player * Player Managing such as muting or unmuting * Turning Overwatch Mode on and off * Turning God Mode on and off * Bypass both Protected Doors with requiring a keycard (including lockdown) and intercom limits. * Door Management such as unlocking, locking, destroying, teleporting, etc * Running Server Events * Manging Server Configs * Teleporting to the location of any player or teleport them to the Admin's location * Giving players the requested items Note: The set permissions for the server must allow you to use each feature, and may vary between servers. Tutorial Windows 10 Follow the procedures to unlock the Admin Panel in Windows 10 if you wanna override the password via Remote Admin. 1.) Go to your taskbar and search %appdata%. 2.) Search the game. It would mostly appear as this. C:\Users\OS\AppData\Roaming\SCP Secret Laboratory. 3.) Go to config_remoteadmin and scroll down to the last paragraph. 4.) Once you reached the last paragraph, You would see this. #Set to "none" in order to disable password. #WE DON'T RECOMMEND USING PASSWORD!!! #SETUP STEAMID AUTHENTICATION INSTEAD (of the top of this config file)! override_password: none override_password_role: owner 5.) Change the override password from none to your personal password you wish. 6.) Save the file and run the game. 7.) Go to your server and press M to open the Admin Panel 8.) Once you open it. Type your personal password that you used in override_password. 9.) Once all is done. Confirm it and It would most likely pop out like the second picture above 10.) If You are new to the Admin Panel and have no knowledge on how to use it. Recommend watching Youtube Videos such as these. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sr-rZNeS9uc&t=32s , Good Luck. WARNING! There would be likely a chance that if you override the password. Sometimes you can see the Remote Admin's Player List from the left side empty if you run a local server. It is currently a bug that Hubert is working on. Recommend using your SteamID64 instead if you don't want bugs to cause havoc on your server. To do this. 1.) Go to C:\Users\OS\AppData\Roaming\SCP Secret Laboratory. and go to the config_remoteadmin file. 2.) From the first paragraph you would see this: #Let's assign roles (you can modify them and create custom roles below) Members: - SomeSteamId64: owner - SomeOtherSteamId64: admin - AnotherSteamId64: admin 3.) Change it to this #Let's assign roles (you can modify them and create custom roles below) Members: - 71239483182375621 (SteamID64): owner (If you're the owner of the server) - SomeOtherSteamId64: admin - AnotherSteamId64: admin SteamID64 must contain 17 digits in order to prevent bugs from happening. Overwatch Mode If switched on for a user, they will not respawn at the beginning of the round or in any consequent wave spawns that may occur mid-round. This is used by moderators and admins who would rather spectate the game and moderate the server from a bird's eye view rather than playing the round. God Mode Prevents damaging the player, When selected to a chosen player. The player himself/herself are immune to all sorts of damage such as tesla, nuke, decontamination gas, falling, crashing from structure. However it does have disadvantages. The player cannot sacrifice himself/herself in SCP-106 for the re-containment via Femur Breaker method. However if there is a player who is playing 106 and has God Mode. It would result 106 be stuck on the ground for minutes till it rises up again. Sometimes a player would sometimes die by Anti-Cheat due to testing bugs or glitches. Bypass Mode Allows opening protected doors without requiring a keycard even when the doors are on lockdown and bypasses intercom limits. It can also be used to unlock one of SCP-079's five generators. Only one setback. It cannot unlock the Alpha Warhead Control Panel in the Surface Zone. It requires a Facility Manager, Containment Engineer or an O5 to unlock it instead. Teleportation This tool allows the admin to teleport players to their location or the admin teleport to theirs. A simple yet effective tool for spotting hackers with ease or make it fun for the players in the game. However this would be abused by some admins if not used correctly. Recommend use it for patrolling the server. C.A.S.S.I.E. NOTE: ONLY ACCESSIBLE BY USEING TEXT-BASED ADMIN. This tool lets you send custom messages over the C.A.S.S.I.E. system. Simply type the following: cassie inserttexthere Misc Tools There are two misc tools for the admins to use. The Heal tool is used to heal the selected player by the admin's decision, Perfect for Players who would receive friendly fire or accidental fall damage to evade enemies, or for those who doesn't have a medkit and is in a dire situation to find one. The other tool is Lockdown Mode which states in it's name, It locks all of the doors, checkpoints and gates. None can't get out. This would be problematic though due to the fact that once the detonation of the Alpha Warhead commence. The doors will be still on lockdown, causing a total nightmare of terror if the Admin doesn't use this correctly or either the Admin is abusive and has interest in trolling. It would be a problem. Trivia * As of Open Beta 0.4.1, the Admin Panel has undergone changes. Server administrators now have the option to easily monitor players, kick, ban, and force class. Using MultiAdmin, the Admin Panel has a "friendly UI and is user-oriented." ru:Панель управления сервером Category:Mechanics